This invention concerns a device for holding a sponge intended to be utilized at the extremity of an elongated handle for the treatment of surfaces, such as in the cleaning or painting of surfaces.
Sponge mops have become widely used for cleaning purposes in household and industrial applications. Basically these mops involve a synthetic open-celled sponge, typically a block of regenerated cellulose, having a base plate or mounting plate adhesively bonded to the upper surface and provided with means for attachment to the extremity of an elongated mop handle. The sponge and associated mounting plate constitute a mophead which after extended use is replaceable by a new mophead, thus restoring the mop. Similar sponge-manipulating devices are also utilized for applying paint to flat surfaces.
Such mopheads are considerably more expensive than the sponge alone because of the cost of the hardware constituting the mounting plate, and the expense of attaching the sponge thereto. It would therefore be preferable to replace only the sponge portion of the mophead. Sponge mops which disclose replaceable sponges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,412,416; 3,041,651; 2,955,311; 1,941,550 and 3,787,919. However, the sponge mops of the aforesaid Patents either require specially contoured sponges, or involve mechanical holding devices of considerable complexity, said factors contributing to the cost and fallibility of the sponge mops.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel, simple and efficient holder for securing an ordinary, inexpensive rectangular sponge to an elongated handle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature which easily engages and securely holds a sponge for its intended use, yet easily disengages said sponge when desired.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved sponge holder of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.